Hawthorne
Hawthorne is a potential S-class mage for the Mayan Soul guild. He is a former bodyguard for the king, and he specialized in a highly powerful form of magic known as Crash magic. Appearance Hawthorne is a bald man wearing a white suit with a gray shirt and a tie. He also wore black sunglasses and had a wind rose-like tattoo on his forehead; the same symbol decorated his jacket's pocket. Personality When Hawthorne was a bodyguard he dealt his clients and his missions with a reasonable degree of professionalism and seriousness. As a mage Hawthorne doesn't talk much and usually keeps to himself most of the time. These traits actual prove useful on his jobs and have earned him a 97% mission success rate. History Hawthorne grew up in a family of soldiers and thus spent his early days in service of the king. After he had retired from soldiering he found that civilian life didn't suit him, and thus he became a bodyguard. His career in guard duty earned him a very powerful and dangerous reputation as a master combatant. To this day, Hawthorne has never lost a client on a job yet. Eventually Hawthorne longed for a change of pace and became a wizard for the Mayan Soul guild after meeting Baldur in a bar one night. After becoming a mage Hawthorne found he had a talent for using extremely strong magic including Crash magic. His ability to adapt and learn has earned him a spot on the potential S-Class mage list. Magic and Abilities Crash (クラッシュ Kurasshu): Crash is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that can only be properly utilized by the strongest of magicians – it is a power which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with into innumerable pieces through a pressurization of magical energies. * Dividing Chop (分割チョップ Bunkatsu choppu): Hawthorne channels his energy into his hand and swings down on an opponent in a chopping style, crushing them with extreme pressures. This spell is very useful in close-range situations and is his usual go-to attack method. * Skyward Rupture (空に向かって破裂 Sora ni mukatte haretsu): Hawthorne launches himself towards the enemy with superhuman speed, striking them in their abdomen. After he makes contact, Hawthorne releases his energy into the opponent crushing them with powerful magic and sending them flying. * Thundering Wave: Living Eulogy '(サンダリングウェーブリビング賛辞 ''Sandaringuu~ēburibingu sanji): Hawthorne begins collecting all his magical power around him, forming a cloak of raw power. This power alone is enough to pulverize rocks and small boulders and shake the ground. After several seconds of charging he releases this pent up energy in a single explosive wave which decimates everything in their wake. * '''Flying Punishment: End of Evil (悪の終わり：お仕置きフライング Aku no owari: Oshioki furaingu): Hawthorne gathers energy into his arm before launching forward at the enemy in a super-powered punch. This punch can easily break through any barrier, building, or even any magic. Upon making contact with the opponent's body the energy releases in a large field in front of them, pulverizing everything in front of Hawthorne. * Arbiter Cannon: Imminent Destruction (アービタキャノン：差し迫った破壊 Ābitakyanon: Sashisematta hakai): Hawthorne's only ranged spell in his entire arsenal, he extends his arms forwards towards the opponent and begins generating a substantial amount of magic energy. He then releases this in a torrent of raw magical power that can decimate anything in its path. Healing Magic (ヒーリングマジック Hīringumajikku): One of the things that makes Hawthorne such a good bodyguard is that he has extensive knowledge of healing magic. This comes in handy if he, his client, or anyone else becomes injured during a fight or other circumstances. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Through years of military training and martial arts practice Hawthorne has become an expert on almost every known form of physical combat. He's trained in multiple of the most elaborate styles in the world. This means that he does not need to use magic to resolve his fights often, instead he can end them with a single punch. '''High Endurance: '''Being a former soldier, bodyguard, and mage Hawthorne has grown resilient to pain and damage. He's also trained himself to be resistant to most poisons and poison-based magics as well. This is just another trait that has earned him a reputation for being a fierce bodyguard and mage. '''Superhuman Strength: Being a user of Crash magic, Hawthorne has been granted a unique strength that topples even Baldur's. He can break through metal walls like they were confetti glued together by stale bubblegum. Combining this magic with his knowledge of martial arts, Hawthorne can end fights without using magic at all. This is just another trait which has earned him the title of being one of the most feared bodyguards in all of Fiore. Category:Alvedrez Category:Crash Mage Category:Mayan Soul Category:Caster-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Mage